Venom's Remnant
by hi bob 7771
Summary: Venom Snake finds himself in a world were everything wants to kill him. That's nothing new, but its usually other humans not giant monsters or weird people with animal ears. Not to mention almost everyone has freakish abilities. Will he be able to show the people of Remnant why all the men and woman of Diamond Dogs call him The Boss? Rated M because why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! First time writing a story, that will be put out for people to read and it's a Metal Gear Solid and RWBY crossover.**

 **So yeah don't know how this will turn out, but that's part of the fun. So on-wards and upwards as they say.**

 **I don't own Metal gear solid or RWBY**

* * *

Venom Snake the leader of the mercenary group known as Diamond Dogs woke up and found himself in a oddly strange was lying down in the middle of a forest and his head was killing him. It wasn't the headache that was the problem that was fairly common, that and faded colours when he woke up, were side effects of the piece of shrapnel lodged into his skull.

Even waking up in a forest wasn't unheard of for him, after all he went on a lot of different missions some of which could last days or even weeks. So he was use to sleeping on the ground too. No what was strange about this situation was that he had absolutely no memory of how he got here. The last thing he remembered was returning to mother base and after that nothing.

Did he hit his head? The shock could be causing him to hallucinate or it might have given him some short term amnesia. However that wasn't urgent right now he had to asses the situation he was in he quickly rose to his feet. which was a bad move as his sense of balance wasn't right and he had to stop himself from falling over.

"That's not good I must be in worse shape than I thought." he spoke as he clutched his head with his prosthesis, the cold metal helping to sooth the pain in his head. It wasn't to long before he felt better and the colours of the forest started to come to life in front of him. With his vision restored he started to take in his surroundings.

Unfortunately looking around really didn't help all that much. his surroundings consisted mainly of generic looking trees, bushes, stick, a few plants and animal trails. The only thing that stood out to some extent were the animal trails. from what he could tell It would require a fairly large animal to make them. Maybe bears lived in the forest? If so he would need to be careful.

Snake sighed after realizing that nothing in the nearby area gave him a clear indication as to where the hell he was. Looking over himself he found that he was dressed in The standard Olive drab fatigues. as for his equipment he had a AM MRS-4 5.55mm Assault rifle, AM D114 pistol, a ALM 48 7.62mm machine gun, all his other standard equipment (canteen, knife, etc.), his stun arm, a few different types of grenades and ammo.

That made sense as it was the load-out he picked for his last mission when he had to extract a commander of Zero Risk Security, Miller believed the man had a link to Cyper. However all his equipment seemed a bit bigger that he remembered. was it the horn in his head playing tricks with his mind?

After thinking for a bit Snake released something. "My IDroid" Wait was his voice different? slightly higher? Snake shook that thought from his head it could wait until he knew where he was. His IDroid should be able to display a map of the area if it was downloaded not to mention he could get in contact with Ocelot or Miler, Hell even Pequod could tell him what was going on and if need be give him a ride out of here.

Snake brought the IDroid up to his face and pushed that button to activate it, however that familiar blue hologram did not appear. "What the hell!" Snake couldn't help but yell in anger. Was it broke? After looking at it more closely he noticed that It looked like it had been crushed "DAMN IT!" Once again his displeasure made itself known. He must have fallen on it and smashed it.

Maybe yelling wasn't the best of choices as a moment later his instincts screamed at him to move. He threw himself forward and the claw that would have taken his head just missed. If he was a second slower that would have been killed him. Snake rolled as he hit the ground and then turned around well bringing his assault rifle up and pointing it at his attacker.

"What the?" Was all he could say as he looked at his assassin, it was some kind of bipedal wolf. The thing was slouched over, A bone mask covered its face and it seemed to have glowing red eyes that were looking at him like he was a free piece of meat. he Also noticed that its body was covered in black fur and that it had bones sticking out from its body in random places, maybe to act as armor?

'Really this thing looked like it belongs on the set of a crappy werewolf movie' Snake couldn't help but think, after all he had watched a lot of movies recently. He needed something to do on his down time on mother base. 'However those claws look like they could do some damage I need to be careful.' Some damage its claws and teeth looked like they would have no trouble tearing flesh from his bones.

Apparently the beast realized that that Snake was making fun of it as it released a deafening howl before charging him. The thing attacked with vicious swings of its claws, which snake dodged thanks to his training and reflexes. That and the fact the it was just swinging its arms around in what Venom thought was very predictable behavior. He could probably kill it just by shooting it, but he thought it would be better to try and learn a few thing about the monster first. Snake guessed that its joints would be a weak spot so after dodging under another swing he brought his foot down on the things knee. Which promptly snapped under the force of the kick.

The leg let out a loud snap and was accompanied by the sickly wet noise of part of the bone bursting through the skin of the beast. The thing let out a pained howl, Snake then instantaneously kicked its other leg out from under it causing it to fall to the earth. quickly he grabbed its arm, knowing it would be difficult to to break the bone at the elbow due to the other huge piece of bone protruding from its elbow. he decided to instead dislocated the arm at the shoulder. with a loud crack, the wolf let out one more screech of pain. Snake then drew his knife and slit the beast throat. Its howl became a garbled mess as grimy black blood poured from the wound. it died shortly after..

Snake watched in confusion as black smoke seemed to pour out from the corpse It looked like it was slowly disappearing."Its body is disintegrating?" Now he just had even more questions about these things, they were fast and strong that was true but it seemed that they still were limited to what their bodies could do, unlike the skulls that could phase through objects and did other stuff that went far beyond the realm of possibility.

The adrenaline was still in his system from the fight and his senses were still in a heightened state. So he heard the fall of running footsteps coming towards him and turned to see that there were two more of the wolf-like things coming out of the bushes. It seemed that these things had been drawn out by the noise the last one made. Snake reminded himself not to stick around after dealing with these two.

Deciding that it was probably a bad idea to fight them both a close quarters he started charging up his stun arm, as the two beast closed in on him. he pointed his prosthesis to the one that was closest to him and let loose the 1.2-mega-volts the arm stored. electricity seemed to jumped out of his arm and it went straight into the face of the monster in front of him. The force was enough to send the thing flying back into a tree. Where it continued to stay after hitting the ground, its muscles contracting due to the shock.

Snake them had to quickly dodge under claw strike but instead of moving away and putting distance between himself and the creature Snake stepped into it placed his leg behind its and then used his whole body to throw the thing to the ground. It took less power than he thought, He quickly drew his 45. and shot it twice in where he assumed its heart would be. It seemed he guessed right because it didn't get up and black smoke was coming out of the corpse.

he turned and pointed the gun at the other one that was still lying against the tree its eyes closed "it's unconscious?" he spoke as he approached the downed wolf thing. Once he got close enough to start smelling the burnt flesh and fur he fired his handgun hitting it twice in the same location as the last one and like before smoke rising out of the body. That was good to know whatever these things were they could be killed just like anything else.

After that Venom decided that it would be a bad idea to hang around this area any longer and started to move west if the position on the sun was any indication.

* * *

The sun was looming just above the horizon when Snake decided he better look for a place to lay low for the night. It seemed that wherever he ended up was infested with these creatures and it also the damn things weren't limited to just wolves, well he was making his way through the forest he came across similar looking bears, boars even one huge bird that he really didn't want to fight without a Recoilless rifle on hand. he managed to sneak past most of them and also learn to identify if they are in the area. the marked their territory like other animals they claw at trees and not to mention the animal trails he noticed before it's quite easy to see where the larger things had been.

However that did not mean that his trip so far was easy, sneaking past was only possible when he spotted them first. On more than one occasion it was the other way around and the things attacked in swarms It seemed that the three he fought before was the exception not the rule. Most of the time the attacked in groups ten to fifteen a few times it was as little as five. needless to say his ammo was starting to dwindle.

Snake noticed from his short stay in the forest that whatever these things were they were not the only fauna in the forest he'd spotted rabbits, squirrels, other normal birds and even real wolves. and the black and white creatures didn't seem to care about them at all. So why were the so aggressive Towards him? fatigue was starting to kick in, the constant fighting and hiding was beginning to take its toll on him. Legendary soldier or Not fight and sneaking all day would wear anyone out. not to mention he hadn't eaten in what felt like days, his last real meal was before his last mission.

He was lucky enough to stumble across a small clearing that had a small river running through it. This would be a good place to camp there was a clear line of site in all directions so he could spot enemies if the approached. Not to mention he could top up on water and if he was lucky catch a few fish.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Quickly he jumped into the nearby bushes and then stayed perfectly still. Instead of more viscous animals out to kill him it was two humans walking through the forest without a care in the world. Luckily they hadn't noticed him it yet.

They moved to a Clearing nearby before stopping and looked around. It seemed they had reached the same conclusion as Snake and decided that this was a good place to camp. Snake slowly crawled to a new position to get a better view of them.

'One male and one female. both armed the male with a single sword a strange pattern was engraved into it, the engravings seem to be glowing red. The woman has two short dao blades and an assault rifle.'

Appearance wise both were in their early twenties. The man had light brown hair and the woman's was Midnight black. They both had light armor covering most of their body and were dressed with baggy black clothes. clearly they were here to fight and kill something or someone. Venom Snake brought out his INT scope and tried to get a better look at them.

One thing that startled him was their ears. They weren't in the right place or for that matter human ears at all. The girl had the ears of a wolf and the man, the ears of a raccoon? Snake honestly couldn't say. Just then they started talking and his INT scope picked up the conversation and played it through his earpiece.

"I can't believe we've been out on this stupid assignment for 3 days." The male of the group complained.

His partner just sighed "What did you expect? Our objective is to clear the area of Grimm their numbers have been on the rise around here." She spoke as if this was the hundredth time she said it, clearly she was annoyed and her companion wasn't helping.

"YEAH I KNOW!. That's the point why did you pick this job is so dull it's mostly just Beowolves and Ursa with a few boarbatusk thrown in. Anyone could do this!" Clearly he thought highly of his own skills. "Not to mention the pay sucks." he seemed to pout at that.

"Look. Jett we've just graduated we're not allowed to go on high risk missions right away besides this has been on the list for a while we can't let anymore people from the village nearby get hurt. Right?" she spoke slowly and calmly as if she was explaining something to a particularly slow child.

Apparently Jett was the kids name and it seemed that he didn't like being talked down to "Don't treat me like an idiot! we both know that we've done more difficult tasks in the past. besides is obvious why this no one has taken this mission yet." The tone of disgust clearly in his voice.

That was interesting apparently there was a reason not to take this job? Snake couldn't help but wonder why? luckily he didn't have to wonder long.

The woman responded "If you don't want me to treat you like a fool stop acting like one, when we were on those other assignments we were a team of four and had a skilled professional with us. Now it's just you and me so of course we have to start small." she made sure to stress her point by smacking him on the head "Hey!"

After that she sighed again "And yeah it's not hard to see why no one else took the job, humans don't really care much about Faunus but you know that why we got to lend a hand." she spoke well pulling on his ear "We gotta stick together right?"

Jett shook her hands off his ears but smiled afterwards. "Yeah I guess you're right still it's reasons like this that make the White Fang a popular alternative to a lot of Faunus y'know." he spoke well lazily looking around. The sun was pretty much gone by now there was only the faintest red hue in the sky.

"Let's set up camp and get a fire going" he started grinning "We can snuggle up under the stars how about it Cyan?" he raise his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke.

Once more the now named Cyan sighed and rolled her eyes "In your dreams racoon boy, go get firewood I'll set up the tent." the boy acted hurt and held his hand up to his heart "Shoot down again. You break my heart." her response was to point her gun at him, he quickly got the message and held his hands up in surrender.

"Gezz have a sense of humor." he said as he walked away into the forest.

* * *

That little conversation that Snake hand be privy to had given him some very useful information first he got a broad term for the creatures he had been fighting Grimm.

Next he found out the name of some of the subspecies Beowolf, Ursa and Boarbatusk he could guess which name went with which type.

Also he learned that humans with animal ears on their head were called faunus or the ears were at least part of the reason and apparently most humans didn't like them too much. not to mention some group called the White Fang.

All this information only really gave him more questions he still had no idea where in the world he was or why he'd never heard of these Grimm before or an entire race of people with animal ears. Was this all some bad dream or a hallucination? No. It was too real for something like that.

he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't move." he heard a familiar voice from behind and felt cold steel against his neck. It was the Jett guy. Snake cursed himself for getting so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the kid approach him.

"Stand up!" The Racoon boy ordered. Venom followed the order he could still feel the steel on his neck now it seemed strangely hot against the cool night breeze. Just as Jett was about to speak again Snake quickly turned around, grabbed his arm and then throw him to the ground

"Urk!" His opponent let out a pained Grunt as his back slammed into the hard ground.

After that Snake grabbed his wrist and disarmed him. Once the sword was out of his hand Snake then Put pressure on Jetts wrist and forced him on to his stomach and just like before the kid let out a cry of agony. He wasn't an idiot though he knew that the woman named Cyan no doubt heard the commotion and was on her way.

Acting swiftly Snake dragged the boy to his feet and restrained with a choke hold after that he quickly turned them both around just in time to see Cyan raise her weapon. Jett was struggling but it proved to be quite useless.

"Jett! You okay!" she yelled with her weapon raised Pointed at them. "G-ck I'm fine shoot this guy! ack!" Snake tightened his grip around Jetts throat and looked towards the woman. he then ordered her "Drop your weapon!"

"Go to hell!" Was the instant reply. To show he was serious Snake drew his knife and brought it to the boy's neck "Now!" He could see her hesitating she obviously had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Don't listen to him!" Jett yelled back Venom decided to pressure her by starting to bring the knife down on the kid's neck. "Wait! All right! All right!" she shouted "Just stop." he motioned with his head to toss the gun away and she complied throwing it off to her left.

"CYAN! what are y-ack" snake cut him off by choking him "Shut up." turning back to the wolf girl "Next. The swords toss them." she seemed pretty pissed but once again she unsheathed the short dao's and threw them to her left. "What now?" she asked.

Snake reached into his equipment bag hoping to find some handcuffs that he kept incase something like this happened. However his hostage chose this moment to show that he had some skill. He used the second that he relaxed his grip to slip out of the hold and then tried to elbow Snake in the face.

Unfortunately for him Snake easily caught the blow and countered with a swift knee to the gut and then he followed it up with a powerful blow to the jaw courtesy of his bionic arm. The force of the blow was enough to knock him out.

Snake had to duck under one of the blades that his new opponent had thrown away earlier 'She's Fast!' That was an understatement she not only got her weapons back but managed to close the distance between them in seconds. Still his CQC training let him follow and dodge her attacks.

It would be a bad idea to use his gun in this situation as the noise could attract grimm. His eyes widened as he would not be able to escape from the next attack. Only the instincts that he obtained from years of training saved him, He instantly drew his knife and parried the strike that would have decapitated him. She was taken by surprise she hadn't expected him to be able to avoid that attack and know her guard was open. Snake not one to waste an opportunity quickly thrust his blade at her head, She managed to to escape with only a cut to the cheek. However she needed to raise her swords to block the follow up punch, there was a clang of metal as Venoms prosthesis clashed against her sword

The both jumped back to put some distance between each other, at some point during their encounter the sun had finally set and the moon's soft glow light up the area around them. It was the first time they both got a good look at each other without being distracted or their view being obstructed.

Snake noticed two new things about the wolf girl Cyan one her eyes seemed to glow an eerie yellow almost like an animal that was stacking its prey. The other thing that he couldn't believe he missed was that not only did she have the ears of a wolf, but the tail of one to, it was swaying lightly behind her. He was also surprised to see that the cut she received was gone, it was completely healed. 'How is that possible?' He asked himself.

Cyan on the other hand was more shocked instead of some veteran hunter or skilled man the person in front of her looked to be five years her younger. Yeah he looked like he had been though a lot with the eyepatch, scars and was that a horn sticking out of his head? Not only that the clang that she heard when he punched her swords didn't that mean his arm was metal? looking down she saw that yes his arm from the elbow down was fake. Who the hell was she fighting? A kid this young shouldn't be able to go toe to toe with a hunter even if she had just graduated.

"You're pretty good with those blades, but this is where the fight ends." Snake complemented before declaring that he was going to win soon.

"You sound pretty confident for someone who's spent most of their time dodging" she called his bluff with a smile spreading on her face.

Snakes response was to point to his cheek "At least I've hit you even if the evidence is gone now, speaking of which how you heal so fast?" Snake asked hoping she might tell him. Instead his comment just made her angry.

"Very funny asshole" she yelled and charged at him she swung the blade in her right hand hoping to cut him diagonally across the chest. Snake in response batted the swing across and away from his body with his bionic arm. Before ramming his right palm it her chin and sweeping her legs out from under her.

Cyan hit the ground hard and before she could react a fist slammed itself into her face and she was knocked unconscious.

After checking to make sure that they were both out cold Snake fished two pairs of handcuffs from his equipment pouch and cuffed both of them. Next he proceeded to drag them and their weapons back to the clearing. Then he decided to finish setting up their camp if he was lucky they would have food supplies.

* * *

Snake was now in the clearing sitting next to the fire that he made it didn't take that long to finish setting up their camp. He even managed to find food they had instant noodles that you just needed to boil in a pot of water, needless to say they were already cooking above the fire.

However it wasn't all good news Snake had discovered two things well his host were still unconscious. One was his reflection which he saw in the river as he was gathering water It wasn't the face of the 49 year old man it should be instead it was the face of a sixteen to seventeen year old.

It was still the face of the legendary soldier Big Boss it was just younger. His scars were all still there nothing really changed other than his height he went from 5'11 to 5'9, a fairly small change in fact he was kind of annoyed when he realized that he didn't grow much in his late teens.

The age thing he could deal with, he didn't understand it but he could deal with it. What he was having more trouble dealing with was the moon when he looked up instead of a full moon he was meet with a very literally half in that the thing had a huge bloody chunk out of it.

Did someone launch a nuke at it when he wasn't paying attention seriously what the hell was going on here?

needless to say he would have more than a few questions to ask his captive once they woke up which really shouldn't be long now, he pushed all of those thoughts out of his head, after all he needed to deal with another problem he was hungry and the noodles were done.

"Time to dig it" He spoke as a smile spread across his face it was going to be so good to eat again.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the first chapter It wasn't that amazing, But hey if you read it let me know what you think.**

 **Also a few things I will say now is that the next chapter will end Snake's introduction to the world of RWBY but it will not be the start of cannon RWBY. I want to do a mini arc before that to get some plot points going. However I do plan on Having Snake enter Beacon at some point and interacting with the main cast, So look forward to that or hate me for it. Your call.**

 **Let me know about any spelling or grammar errors if you spot them too. it's not really my strong point.**

 **Thanks Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Note***

 **Before we start I figured I should let you all know I lied about this being the last part of the introduction.**

 **It'll probably last one more chapter the reason is I felt that it was a good stopping point and I don't want the chapters to get to lengthy before my writings up to snuff.**

 **Also just in case it wasn't obvious there will be some spoilers for the phantom pain. So you have been warned.**

 ***End note***

 **I don't own Metal gear solid or RWBY (do I really need to put this here? Oh well.)**

* * *

Snake was looking through the rest of his captive's things. In the hopes of finding some kind of map or even just something That would let him know where he'd ended up. However the only interesting thing he found was a small white electronic device and the only thing he could get it to do was display the time.

The small piece of plastic showed that the current time was ten o'clock. He sighed and threw the strange clock back into the pack he got it from, it looked like the only way he was going to get any answers was to ask his prisoners.

Venom set his wristwatch to display the correct time. His ears perked up at the sound of a soft moan, and judging by the pitch it looked like the wolf girl had regained consciousness.

Snake turned to look at her, Both she and Jett were propped up and resting against each other. He figured that it would be the best way to show them they were both alive when they woke up. If he was lucky it might also put them at ease.

When the girl finally came to her senses she looked around in a panic. Snake could relate to that, no matter how many time you wake up in cell or tied up you never really get use to it. However once she noticed her friend, she relaxed a bit.

Big Boss watched her eyes scan the area before coming to a halt on him. If looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now. Still as she glared at him, he was debating how to handle this situation. They had information that he needed like where they were, the closest town and not to mention they knew a lot more about those monsters than he did.

Ocelot would probably go with force, he did have some fascination with torture after all. It would be pretty simple too, He already knew that the boy tied up next to the wolf-girl was important to her. If Snake threatened to kill Jett, Then she would no doubt tell him whatever she knew.

Still The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. It seemed these two were trying to help people, not to mention he wasn't in the business of torturing kids, even if he did currently looked younger than them. That left him with one other option, try and make friends with them.

Snake let out a sigh. Becoming buddy buddy with enemies wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but then again he'd done it countless time before. He just hoped this time would be no different.

Deciding to get this over with Snake stood up from his spot by the fire and began to make his way over to his faunus prisoner, Said prisoner didn't stop glaring at him as he made his way over. Snake came to a stop a few feet away, before raising his hands in a gesture of peace. Really if she continued to glare at him like that she'll end up hurting her eyes.

"Look. I Don't plan on hurting you two, so just relax alright." He really doubted that his assurance would put her at ease, but he still had to try.

"Do you Really expect me to believe that? You knocked us out and tied us up. So you'll have to forgive me, if I think your intention are far from noble."

Snake Bit back a groan, it looked like he would need to explain a few obvious things. Still at least she responded with words instead of threats or yelling that was a plus, and she was listening. Which meant he had a pretty good chance of convincing her.

Ahab knelt down to look at her on the same level. It was a bad idea to try and convince someone that you meant them no harm well looking down at them, it surprisingly enough didn't come across as genuine.

"The cuffs are there to protect both me and you."

"Huh? How the Hell are these protecting me?"

"They stop you from doing something stupid, like trying to attack me without a weapon. If you did that, you'd end up with more than just a headache."

The wolf eared girl gave him a dry look in response "You're really selling the whole 'I don't want to hurt you' thing right now."

This girl had one hell of attitude Snake would give her that, Really if she was scared at all she was doing a damn good job at hiding it.

"Besides. I'm not stupid enough to fight an armed man who already beat me without my weapons. Even if he is a kid."

She Just had to add the kid comment didn't she, Damn it. He was old enough to be her dad, not too surprisingly that fact didn't make him any happier. It looked like she was smart enough not to try anything, Snake nodded his head a Jett.

"Can you say the same for him?"

The girl seemed to think about it for a minute before sighing "You have a point there, trying to fight you is definitely something that idiot would do." she conceded.

"In that case the cuffs were necessary. As for the knocking you out thing, I only defended myself after your partner attacked me."

And that was true. If The raccoon kid didn't leave himself wide open the situation could have be reversed right now.

"Still." The mercenary leader continued "I probably could have handled it a bit better."

The faunus raised an eyebrow "You think?"

There was that attitude again. This girl really had some amount of stones, Snake couldn't help but wonder if her attitude would be the same, if she knew who he was or his reputation as a legendary soldier.

"So you think you could take these off? Considering you don't want to hurt us." she motioned to the cuffs behind her.

Snake nodded It was a reasonable request "Yeah, I do have one condition though."

"And what's that?" She asked Uncertainty creeping into her voice

"I need some information about where we are and the closest town."

She looked confused "That's it? nothing else Just info?"

"Pretty much."

"Sure. I can help with that, now get these off me."

Seeing no reason not to the one-eyed merc garbed the key and uncuffed her. The huntress gave her word that she'd help and she didn't seem like the type to lie, but Snake made sure not to lower his guard as she rubbed her wrists.

Snake moved to uncuff Jett before Cyan spoke out "Don't bother when he wakes up he'll be a handful. Leave him like that for now." Seeing no reason to go against her Snake left the boy chuffed.

Snake stood up and offered his hand to the faunus to help her up. However she ignored him and got up on her own, before heading over to the fire that was still crackling away. Snake rolled his eyes and followed after her

Cyan sat down by the fire and started searching through her bag, then she looked round the camp site

"Did you eat our food?" She questioned

This wasn't how Snake foresaw the conversation going, but then again it was a legitimate question. especially since she must have noticed the used tableware on the ground and missing food from her backpack.

Having no reason to lie to her Snake Just nodded his head, he could understand if she was angry. Something similar happened during operation Snake Eater after all and he remembered being upset at Eva, even though Ocelot was the one who ate his food. Snake shook his head, it was still weird having two sets of memories.

"You okay?" He looked up to see his recently freed captive looking at him with a tiny bit of concern. he nodded to let her know he was fine.

The truth was he wasn't ever since he got his memories back he found it hard to keep them separate, they kind of blurred together. He normally gave the bosses memories priory, he was acting as a double after all.

But did that really matter at this point? He was pretty damn sure he wasn't on earth any more, did it matter If he was Big Boss or just some random soldier anymore?

Then he remember the message the boss had left for him 'I am you. And you are me. Carry that with you wherever you go."

That's right It didn't matter where Venom Snake was, he would always be Big Boss and that meant he had a job to do, carrying on The Bosses will. A place for Soldier to call home, Where they didn't have to be treated like tools and thrown aside when they were no longer of any use. Even if this world wasn't his home. If he couldn't get back, he would just have to fulfill that dream here.

His thoughts were interrupted by the faunus across from him "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was spacing out there."

She waved him off "You don't need to worry about the food that much. Besides you ate the chicken, that's Jett's favorite. It'll teach him a lesson for letting you get the jump on him." A smile spread across her face.

"Also I guess you're alright, I mean especially if you feel that bad over some noodles. Still a kid huh?" she started laughing.

Snake was more than a bit peeved at the kid comment but decided it would be best not to correct her. It looked like she was starting to let her guard down, he could handle a little humiliation if it meant she would look past the whole knocking her out and cuffing her thing.

"Anyway." he decide to get the conversation going in a more productive direction.

"Can you tell me where we are?"

"What. No please?" A sly smile spread across her face.

"Don't push it."

"Haha, lighten up a bit will you? At least let me eat something first." As she spoke, she Pulled out two Packs of noodles to eat, one for her and the other presumably for her friend.

Snake begrudgingly sat down across from her as she went about preparing her food, not that there was much prep work involved.

The noodles bubbled in the pot above the fire, Cyan decided to break the silence "So where did you hide our weapons?"

Snake raised an eyebrow at that, apparently it was alright for her to ask question. Still he decided to humor her and pointed his thumb to a tree across the clearing.

Her eyes followed the robotic digit to see that both her and Jett's weapons were propped up against a tree. Snake watched as she came to the conclusion she was supposed to, and that was there was no way to get to her weapons before he put a bullet in her skull. He expected more of a fight so he made some preparation, but it looked like he wouldn't need them.

"Don't suppose you'll let me go grab them huh? Y'know in case we get attacked by Grimm."

"Just as long as you don't do anything stupid."

She gave him a mock salute before speaking sarcastically "Roger that boss."

It didn't take long for her to get all of her gear in order "Feels so much better."

The huntress looked at him after she was done inspecting her equipment "Don't suppose you could help me pitch the tent, well the food is cooking?"

Snake couldn't help but wonder how a hostage situation could change to the point where it was reasonable to ask the hostage taker to help set up a tent. Seriously how did he end up in these situations.

* * *

"Still it seems kind of inconvenient to lug a tent around, especially if you're here to kill monsters." The phantom of Big Boss spoke his thoughts as he looked at the tent. With both of them working together, the tent was set up in record time.

"What's more inconvenient is getting stuck in the rain and coming down with a cold. You want to fight all day sick?" she rebuttled.

"You could find natural shelter though." He had to in survival training, and well he was out on missions. There was always something you could use as a makeshift shelter.

"We're here to fight Grimm not make beds out of leaves. We can be stuck out here for weeks at a time depending on the job and how large the area is. So it's best just to come prepared."

"I see" It did make sense if they had to fight all day they might not be able to prepare a shelter. If they also had to cover a large area they might not be able to set up a base camp due to travel time as well.

"Still fighting for weeks huh?" he muttered to himself. That was something he was use too, he'd fought in battle zones around the world and there was nothing worse than a prolonged fight. It could have pretty nasty psychological effects, and he honestly didn't know if fighting monster instead of humans would make that any easier.

"Huh? You say something?"

Snake shook his head "More importantly shouldn't you check on the food?"

She clicked her fingers "Good idea."

They both made their way over to the fire and cyan looked down at the noodles with a critical eye, before smiling.

"There fine. Anyway what did you want to ask again?" she asked as she prepared to put out the food.

Finally things were looking up. He could find out where the hell he was "Right well firs-"

"CYAN! CYAN! Where are you!"

At that moment Snake wished that whatever brought him here had just killed him. Because he really had no luck whatsoever. Snake quickly turned to face his other prisoner, who had finally decided to return to the conscious world.

Jett's eyes immediately locked on to Snake "YOU!" Jett was on his feet and charging towards Snake faster than you could say idiot, Because apparently that's what this kid was. Really who charges at someone who already kicked their ass, especially considering he was still handcuffed.

"What did you do with her!" The faunus boy screamed as he closed in on Snake.

The raccoon boy really hadn't thought his actions through as the moment he was in range, Snake Rammed his palm into the faunus chin, he then grabbed onto Jett face before kicking his legs out from under him, and throwing him to the ground.

After that Snake quickly drew his pistol and pointed at the raccoon faunus well he was still reeling in pain from his trip to the ground.

"Don't Move!" He order with the voice he used to discipline rowdy soldier, And it seemed to have the desired effect. His target froze, his eyes wide as he realized what happened, he looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights.

Still it seemed this guy had some guts, it only took him a moment for his fear to become anger. The hunter glared at Snake and all but snarled "What did you do with Cyan! You bastard!"

Snake's gaze soften a bit and he couldn't help but smile. After all this kid had Balls, he wasn't smart that's for sure but he was brave, and the soldier in Snake couldn't help but respect him for worrying about his comrade in this situation.

Before Jett could ask what was so funny another person made their way over. When he turned his head, his eyes widened when he saw it was Cyan. She was holding two bowls of food and looking at him like he was the biggest idiot on Remnant, Which at this moment he felt like. "You're ok?" he asked uncertainty.

"Of course I am. Unlike you I don't charge an armed man when I'm handcuffed." Now that Jett thought about it that was pretty stupid, no more like suicidal.

"Still I only hope that blow to your head just now fixed that foolish nature of yours, but I doubt it." Cyan continued, not giving her partner a break.

Snake watched the interaction between the two, despite the situation they both fell into the roles they were used to, and it seemed to provide them both with comfort. Maybe this was just there way of confirming that they were both alright.

Cyan looked at him "You can put away the gun and uncuff him now. He won't do anything too stupid from this point on. Right Jett?" Snake decided to follow her advice and holstered his gun, then he moved to uncuff Jett.

"Huh? Wait Cyan why are you being all chummy with this guy?" Jett nodded his head toward Snake. After the cuffs came off, he rub his wrists just like his partner had done.

"I'd hardly call us 'chummy' but unlike you I'm willing to try diplomacy in this situation. I'll explain what happened well we eat."

She handed him a bowl before moving back to her spot by the fire, Snake followed her. Which left Jett sitting on the ground confused, he looked at his bowl of food.

"HEY! This isn't chicken. What happened to my chicken! Cyan!" Snake couldn't help but worry about that guy. In a situation like this, the thing he's worried most about is chicken? Not that he could blame him too much those were some pretty damn good noodles.

* * *

"So you're telling me this guy" The raccoon faunas pointed at Snake "Just woke up in the middle of the forest with no idea how he got here?" His partner nodded her head. Jett then turned to look at Snake before continuing "Then you spent the day fighting off or avoiding Grimm, and when you heard us approach you his because you were worried that we were more Grimm?"

This time it was Snake's turn to nod his head before adding "I thought it would be a good idea to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. Especially since I'm running low on ammo for my handgun and assault rifle."

His ALM 48 still had plenty of ammo the only time he used it was when he came across a heavily armored boar. Snake was glad he brought along armor piercing rounds, it only took a few seconds of continues fire before the thing dropped dead.

Snake made sure to always carry AP rounds ever since his run in with the armored skulls unit.

"I see" Snake was glad to see that everyone was on the same page at this point in regards to their meeting. "But." Maybe he spoke to soon. Jett leveled a glare at Snake "That doesn't explain WHY you ate my chicken."

"Huh?" Was the best response Snake could come up with. Did it really mean that much to him?

"Just let it go Jett. Think of it as a diplomatic sacrifice. It might even be what saved our lives." Cyan joked.

"Guess I didn't look at like that. You make a good point Cyan." The mercenary leader and the wolf faunas looked at each other before Snake asked.

"Is this guy for real?" The black haired wolf girl shrugged her shoulders "Just let him think that, it'll make both our lives easier. On another note what size rounds does that use?" She asked while pointing at his AM MRS-4.

"It uses 5.56 millimeter rounds. Why?"

"My rifle uses the same dust rounds. I can lend you some if you want? Can't do anything about the pistol though."

Snake nodded that was handy. Still what did she mean by dust? he decided that would be his first question. He didn't expect the looks he got for asking that. Both Cyan and Jett were looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?" They were looking at him like he had grown a second head.

Jett was the first to speak unfortunately it wasn't something helpful. "Where did you grow up. in a cave?"

Snake practically growled in irritation. "Assume as much." His tone caused Jett to raise his hand

in a gesture of surrender.

"Gezz chill didn't me nothing by it."

Snake rolled his eye at the apology before turning to face Cyan. She offered him A few magazines of ammo, the were a bit different in shape to his, So he started to remove the bullets to place them in his empty magazines. He inspected one of the rounds there really wasn't anything different about them.

"Dust Is a naturally occurring resource that can be found all over Remnant. It has a huge variety of uses from powering airships, cars, even androids. However one of the main use is ammo, Dust in its powdered form is used as a propellant for bullets." The explanation seem like it was lifted right from a textbook.

Snake nodded his head. "I see." He spoke calmly but he had just heard some pretty strange things. First the word Remnant and judging by the context she had used the word in, that was the name of the planet. Which confirmed one of his earlier thoughts that he was no longer on earth.

Next Apparently this world had a magic fuel source that powered everything and was even used in weapons. Not to mention that he heard the word android used like someone was talking about a toaster. Just where the hell had he found himself?

Still at least he solved his ammo issues If the bullets were just using a different propellant it shouldn't make that much of a difference. Hopefully. Snake decided to use them last and only if he needed to, It wouldn't be good if his rifle blew up in his face.

"Still Jett has a point, even if he worded it poorly. Don't your weapons use dust?" The wolf-like girl asked a fair question, but Snake couldn't just say 'I'm from different world we don't have magic crap like that.' So instead he decided to lie and be vague and hope they won't ask anything too difficult to answer.

"We just called it gunpowder where I'm from." Venom was a bit embarrassed. Was that really the best he could come up with?

The other male of the group, gave him a perfect way out however "You must come from pretty far outside the kingdoms huh? I mean to use such a different term and all."

Cyan nodded "That makes sense I guess but still to think you only use dust for bullets that's pretty weird. Where are you from ...Uh… I just realized we don't know your name." Her face turn red as she spoke those last words and her partner turned his head away so he wasn't facing them.

"Why?" Jett muttered "Why did you bring that up it's far too late into the conversation to bring that up. This is just embarrassing."

"What! I couldn't help it we don't know his name it never seemed like a good time." Cyan yelled at her partner

"Besides I really didn't mean to bring it up it just sort of happened." she muttered quietly.

Snake thought It was incredibly weird how fast these two had warmed up to him, was everyone on this planet this relaxed? Or did he just happen to run into the biggest weirdos first? Still it was fun to watch them getting flustered.

A smile crept over Snake's face and when Jett and Cyan noticed there heads snapped towards him "This isn't funny!" They shouted in unison. Which actually caused Snake to chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't expect the conversation to turn out like this."

That was true he originally thought they would begrudging share the information he asked for at best and at worst he believed he would have to force it out of them.

It never crossed his mind for a second that they would be sitting around a fire chatting like they were out camping.

It brought back memories of his days back in MSF. He and the other soldiers, the boss recruited would hang around and talk like this on their down time.

Those were the days back before he had to carry the name Big Boss. Back before he had to carry the weight of the lives under him and The legacy of The Boss. It felt like the diamond on his arm got heavier at that moment. It was a reminder after all not just of the people he had lost in the outbreak. It was also a reminder of every family member that was no longer with them.

"Hey!" Snake was snapped out of his thoughts by Jett. "You okay. you were spacing out Pretty hard there." Both of the faunas had worried looks on their face. Which just proved to Snake That they no longer thought of him as an enemy.

Snake nodded "Yeah thanks. You can call me Snake and I'm from a place called the Seychelles." He decided to answer their questions, a small part of him hoped they had heard of it but he knew there was no chance of it.

"Never heard of it." Jett said as he turned to Cyan and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders letting him know that she was on the same boat. And just like that the crushed his dreams.

"Anyway. Snake what did you want to ask us again?" Cyan decided to bring the conversation back on track

Snake was surprised by the question, with everything that just happened he'd forgot that he was trying to find out his exact location.

"Can you tell me where we are, and the location of the closest town?" He needed to get to civilization at some point after all. It would be easier to gather information and supplies that way.

"Ohh yeah you mentioned that you just woke up and couldn't remember how you got here right?" Jett summed up Venom's situation perfectly. Snake nodded in response to the question.

"Cyan can you bring a map up on your scroll?" The raccoon boy asked his wolf-like companion.

Snake turned his head to look at Cyan. Only to see that she had pulled out that strange clock with a translucent screen and she was tapping away at it.

"Already on it Jett." She motioned with her hand for Snake to come over and when he did, she held the device out so that he could look at it. What Snake saw was a map depicting five Continents.

Cyan pointed her finger at one "We're here on Vale. More specifically." She zoomed the map into the north east part of the continent.

"We're in a forest close to the fishing town of Inreach. Its pretty close to Vytal." she zoomed back out and pointed to a fairly small land mass.

"Our job here it to reduce the number of Grimm in this forest. We were hired by the council of vale." Jett explained their reason for being here.

"Yeah that's our main goal here, but it's also the job of hunters and huntresses to protect civilians. So tomorrow we can escort you to town before continuing on with our job." The golden eyed woman told Snake.

"What?! But we were going to finish off the remaining Grimm in the morning. If we have to go back to town and come back out here, we'll be stuck out here for another night." He complained.

"There's not much that we can do about it. We can't leave a civilian out here It's our job to protect him." Cyan argued.

"I know... It doesn't change the fact that it's going to suck being stuck out here for another day."

Snake was getting tired of them talking about his like he was a helpless child. Did they suddenly forget that he was the one who beat them?

Snake cleared his throat to get their attention "I don't need you two to worry about me, I can get to the town by myself."

Jett's eyes shined with new found hope, before it was dashed by his companion.

"I- WE can't let you do that. If you got hurt because of our negligence, we'd be a poor excuses of a hunter and huntress." With that statement Jett looked like he had resigned himself to spending another night in the forest.

Snake on the other hand was getting angry, his pride as a soldier and the leader of diamond dogs felt like it was being torn to pieces. He didn't need kids acting all worried about him. He forced himself to calm down, it was true that these two knew more about the area and the local wildlife.

Still he wasn't about to let children protect and escort him to this Inreach place. So instead he came up with an alternative, one that would let him keep his pride intact and also learn more about the way the people in this world fight.

"How about this I accompany you for the rest of you mission, and after we finish clearing out the area we can all head to the town." He laid out his alternative solution.

The fire in Jett's eyes instantly rekindled, he gave Snake a thumbs up "Nice! sounds good."

"No it's not."

The voice of his partner caused him to wilt like a flower that had been cut off from its only source of water.

"Why what's wrong now?" he asked

"We can't fight properly if we have to protect him as well. It's one thing to get him back to town, It's a completely different thing if we need to actively hunt Grimm. Not to mention if something happens we might end up here for even longer."

Her argument was thought out well, Snake would give her that. Except those point only applied if he was an ordinary civilian, and that was not the case he was a trained soldier who inspired fear and respect in the eyes of his peers.

"Just in case you forgot. I've been fighting these Grimm all day, and I was the one who beat you both in a fight. I don't plan slowing you down, and if I'm fighting too then we should get the job done much faster."

Cyan looked like she was trying to come up with a counter argument but after a while she seemed to give up. Which Snake could understand it's pretty difficult to protect someone who doesn't want it.

"Fine. Why do you have to make my job harder?" she muttered in defeat

A smile tried to make it's way onto his face as the feeling of victory grew in his chest. Luckily neither of them noticed as Jett had thrown his hands up and let of a cry of happiness.

Cyan sighed "At least someone's happy."

"Oh come on." He friend chimed across to her "It's not that bad right? And if something does happen we can just save his ass. Then you can say I told you so."

The wolf faunas grinned at her raccoon companion "That doesn't sound that bad." She turned to look at Snake, before extending her hand.

"It'll only be for tomorrow. But it's a pleasure working with you." It seemed she genuinely thought so to. At least judging from her smile.

He reached out and grabbed her hand before shaking it.

"Likewise."

After that was taking care Cyan stretched her arms out above her head, Which gave Snake a chance to admire the view, or in this case the lack thereof. he hadn't payed attention before but it was pretty pitiful really.

She suddenly glared at him "You just thought something pretty nasty didn't you?"

Holy crap was she psychic or was he easier to read that he thought? He shook his negative hoping she would buy it. Lucky Jett came in to save the day.

"He probably just noticed that your flat as a bo-Urk" He suddenly found the empty bowl Cyan had eaten from buried in his face. He ended up rolling on the grass and cursing up a storm.

Cyan turned back to face Snake who kept any emotion from showing on his face "And with that I'm heading to bed, big day tomorrow and all. If you have any more question save them for them alright?"

He nodded his head before checking his watch it was getting pretty late after all, they had talked a lot longer that he anticipated. Before heading off to sleep Cyan turn to Jett.

"You get first watch. lucky you." She drawled out sarcastically and then headed to bed.

Snake watched the poor boy clutch his face in agony for a few seconds. before he decided to lie down on the forest floor and try to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Ok we're done with the second chapter!**

 **Not much happened huh? That's because I'm using the introduction of the story to try my hand at a few different things.**

 **The first chapter was just to gauge interest and to see If I could actually write anything worthwhile.**

 **This chapter was my chance to try character interaction and get some exposition out of the way for Snake**

 **Next up I'm going to try my hand at fight scenes and maybe a bit more exposition...**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review or I guess if you really want to ask something PM me, It's worth a shot. I might even answer.**

 **later.**


End file.
